I would die
by TobiSasoRulez
Summary: Roy and Riza are back. Except, more drama is going to impact them. Will their love stay strong? Or, will it falter and die out? Rated M for Sexual Content.


**_Full-Metal Alchemist does not belong to me in any way, shape or form._**

_Sorry this took so long, guys. Again, this is dedicated to my buddy Kierra._

_I hope this cheers her up!  
><em>

* * *

><p>The rounds of bullets clanked to the tile floor as she continued to hit the target right in the middle. When she was out of bullets, Riza pulled her body out of her fighting stance and reloaded her gun. Roy opened the door and peeked in to see Riza reloading the gun. Flinching as she snapped the compartment shut, he watched as she turned her attention to him. She had a smile on her face but, he was afraid to go closer. Not after what she had done in the past few days.<p>

"What is it, Roy?"

"Put the gun down and we'll talk."

"Alright."

Riza set the gun down away from her and he sighed in relief when he found her hands empty. He wasn't taking anymore chances. He walked fully in, shutting the door behind him as he walked up and kissed her forehead. Her head bowed as she tried to hide her smile of amusement. He was truly afraid of her with a gun. _Or, was that all an act...?_

"Roy? You needed to speak to me?"

"Oh! Yes, I almost forgot. We have a date tonight. Don't forget."

"I won't. So, how's your ass?"

"I would be more concerned about your own, Riza."

Riza smirked and moved her hand carefully over to where she had set the gun down. But, she was too slow. Roy's hand immediately grabbed onto her venturing one and brought it back to her side. Then, she moved away from his embrace and turned to grab the gun, only to yelp as she was pulled back and off the ground. She had had her fingers on the trigger of it, but, instead it slipped off the table and clattered noisily on the floor. Then, she could feel Roy's hands going lower from her abdomen, to her waist, to her hips and-

"Sir, I don't believe this is the place to be starting something you can't finish. Besides, we're still inside the office building. Somebody could find us in here."

"Relax. Nobody but you ever comes down here."

"But, what about-"

She didn't have time to finish as a giant explosion was heard in the front of the building. Getting free from his grasp, she put her coat back on and grabbed her gun, trailing after Roy, who was in a big rush to see who had infiltrated the building. Almost instantly, they came upon the site and saw bodies everywhere. All soldiers. Some were still moving around and others were so battered and bloody that you couldn't tell if they were alive or not. Getting into a fighting stance, Riza tumbled to the floor, ready to shoot as the dust cleared away. Then, a weird, unnatural wind cleared the dust and there stood Scar, in all his bloody glory.

And what followed him in a pursuit surprised the two. Edward and Alphonse Elric both chasing after Scar in a frenzy. Edward was bloody but was still moving, regardless. Alphonse's armor has chipped away and cracked in some spots but he seemed fine. Looking towards each other and nodding, Roy and Riza chased after the trio. It wasn't long before the Elric's and Scar had reached the nearby market.

Walls exploded with each attack they threw at each other. Innocent bystanders in the middle of the fight. Panicking, Riza hopped over the wall that disconnected the Military building from the market. When they reached the fight, Alphonse was laying on the ground, head knocked off to _god-knows-where_ and his arms and legs were completely blown to pieces. Then, she watched as another wall exploded to their left. Looking at Roy, she knew she would have to let him go.

"Roy, you have to go help Edward. Regardless if he needs or wants it, they're equally matched and at some point, they're going to kill each other."

"Are you sure? What about Alphonse?"

"I'll take care of him. I'll find his head and get him back to the headquarters immediately. I'll get Edward to call Winry later if anything else should happen to him. Just go!"

"Alright. But-"

"Be careful."

Roy smiled at her and kissed her lips quickly before pouncing off and over the wall to reach the fight. Riza, now worried about her lover's safety, rushed over to Alphonse. She looked around for his head. Nothing but chips of his armor here and there. Shaking her head in disbelief, she stared at the twitching armor that she had rushed over to. Groaning, she started walking around the area that seemed to be more likely to be where his head had gone off to.

"Alphonse? Alphonse! Where are you? Are you around here? Alphonse!"

"I'm over here!"

Relief rushed over her as she saw his head sitting on top of a box. She quickly walked over to him and picked his head up, rushing back over to his body. Alphonse's head looked more beat up than his body. When she reached his body, he saw the damage done. He gasped and whimpered as he looked over his body. This is probably what sent Edward over the edge.

"My body...Brother!"

"Edward will be fine. The Colonel is going to help him as soon as possible."

She looked over in the direction of another explosion. Only this time, it was fire that had ravaged a wall. Roy was apparently with Edward now. Blue sparks raised to the sky as Edward's familiar alchemy sign was used. Then, all hell broke loose. The last two remaining Homunculus appeared on top of a building near Riza. Fearful but ready to fight, she placed Alphonse's head near his body and brought out her pistol, ready to shoot. Envy and Wrath didn't look like an efficient team, but they would do whatever they had to to survive.

"Homunculus...Ms. Riza, be careful!"

"I know, Alphonse."

"Well, you aren't one for formalities, are you, Blondie?"

"Stand down or I'll shoot."

"Oh, a mean old hag is gonna shoot me! Please, I'm not afraid of you!"

"Calm down, Wrath. If you rile her up, we'll never be able to negotiate. Look, we just want to talk. So, just put down the gun."

"I am ordered not to do so."

Envy smirked and disappeared from the building. Wrath laughed hysterically as he jumped from the roof and towards Riza. She shot at Wrath, letting it hit his arm in the joints. Then, something pierced her side and blood dribbled down her chin. Shocked, she let her golden eyes jerk over to look at the culprit. Envy was standing beside her, facing her. She then looked down to see what had stabbed her and nearly choked on blood as she saw a sword going from her side through her abdomen.

Her gun clattered to the ground in front of her.

"Ms. Riza!"

"Hawkeye!"

"Al! Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

Riza's eye began getting duller as she stared at the two boys rushing towards her. Roy seemed to be out-running Edward but Wrath stopped them before they even got close. Roy was about to burn him but he stopped as he saw Envy threatening to push the blade through more. He stood completely still, wanting to negotiate. _Was it all going to end like this? Dying in front of her lover?_

"Let her go."

"Let's negotiate, Mustang. I'll let her live if you give me the Elric brothers."

"Don't do it, Roy!"

"Quiet, you! Now, what do you say?"

"Colonel Mustang, don't let Riza die!"

"Roy, please. Don't do it for me. They are more important..."

"I refuse to do any trade of sort. Rather, I'll take her by force."

"Oh? No agreement? Well, that's fine. I'll just kill her, then."

"If you kill her, I'll kill the runt."

"I'm not a runt!"

Edward grabbed a hold of Wrath and flipped him upside-down, getting close to touching his seal with his auto-mail blade. Envy growled at him before removing the sword from Riza and watching with satisfaction as she collapsed to the ground, more blood pooling around her. Edward sliced through Wrath's foot and Roy charged at Envy, watching as he disappeared and he stumbled towards Riza. Falling to his knees, he picked her up and made her face him. He stood and rushed her to the nearest healer. Edward and, the now put back together, Alphonse followed suit.

"Roy, let me die. You'll be fine. You can't save me, anyways."

"No, Riza, I would _die_ without you by my side."

"Roy..."

When he reached the home, he rushed in and stopped as he tried to catch his breath. The man looked up and cocked his head to the side. He chuckled and tossed his cigarette to make it go out. He seemed more amused to see Roy than ever. Edward and Alphonse rushed in behind him, panting harshly as they stared at the man. The man didn't seem to acknowledge them.

"What is it this time, Roy? Gotten yourself in more trouble?"

"Knox, please, there is no time. Riza was injured in a fight with the Homunculus."

"Mm. Tell me the story about what happened while I fix her up. Come on."

Knox led them into the back room and Roy laid Riza on the bed carefully. Blood had stained the side of her mouth. The bleeding from her abdomen had been soaked up by her shirt. Knox sat down in the chair next to the bed and began getting ready to heal her. He looked over at Alphonse and Edward as he noticed Edward still healing Alphonse. He hadn't healed the armor completely.

"Alright, Roy, start talking. What happened to Riza?"

"I don't know. Alphonse would know, right, Alphonse?"

"Yes...I do."

"Well then, Alphonse, speak to me. What happened to Riza?"

"Well, after she located my head, two Homunculus showed up and said they wanted to negotiate. Riza took out her gun and shot Wrath in the arm a couple of times to stop him from reaching her and Envy stabbed her with a sword. That's when the Colonel and Ed showed up."

"Alright, and where were you at this time, Roy?"

"I was helping Edward kill off Scar. We failed, however. As soon as we made sure everything was still intact, we rushed off to where Alphonse and Riza were."

"Why did you leave her alone? You know she cannot stop Alchemy and she cannot wield it, either."

"She told me to go. Colonel's don't take orders from their Lieutenant's but...she's more than that to me. A lot more than anybody will ever know."

"Yes, well...she'll be fine. She needs some rest and she needs to rest the wounds but otherwise she'll be fine. You almost got her here too late, Roy. You need to take better care of your Officers."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, I'll let you all be. I need to get something ready for us to all eat."

Knox left the room, leaving the Elrics and Roy with Riza. Alphonse had watched the whole scene between him and Riza and he couldn't get his mind to wrap around what had happened. He could only think that it was really just a strong bond between the two. Roy had shown a lot of care for Riza in the past years but he was so unaware of any feelings. Or, so it had seemed. He continued to wonder what had happened before he saw Riza beginning to wake up.

"Colonel?"

"Riza, just rest. It will help you heal better."

"But, Colonel, what about the Officers? Won't they worry?"

"I'll send Edward and Alphonse to report what has happened to the others and I will need Edward to call Winry."

"Why do I have to call her? Nobody needs any auto-mail."

"I know. But, Hughes' family wants to see her and I know you need a check-up after that fight."

"But..."

"And this time, why don't you tell her how you feel? I know how you feel about her and I know your mind has wandered into many places other than the outside world."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, please just follow orders. That is all."

Grumbling, Edward and Alphonse stood up and left the room to report back to the city. When they had left, Roy grabbed Riza's hand gently, peppering it with kisses. Smiling, Riza reached her other hand to move a few bangs away from his face. They both stared into each others eyes before Roy had let go of her hand, turning around to see Knox coming in the door. He was completely unaware of the lovers and their actions beforehand. Riza stared blankly at Knox before looking down in disgust.

"I want to leave."

"Riza, you can't. You need rest and besides, if I tried to carry you, who knows what could happen."

"Yes, Riza. Roy will stay in this very room with you. If you are alright with that?"

"I'm fine with it. But, I don't want to stay here. The Homunculus are not far from here."

"What do you mean?"

"Roy, if they came after us the first time and had an intent to get the Elric boys...they're going to want the people who stopped them to be killed off. They will stop at nothing."

Roy grabbed her hand and squeezed it carefully. He gave her an assuring smile and then looked at Knox, who had left the room to seal off the entrance to his home. He turned back to look at Riza before planting another kiss on her forehead and releasing her hand, leaving the room to get something. Riza moved her hand to her face, her vision still blurry. She saw something red on her hand. A laser dot. It was on her palm. _What in the hell...?_

Roy walked in and the red dot slowly shifted to Roy's face. Particularly making sure to stop at his forehead. Riza cocked her head to the side before realizing that the dot was from a gun and she gasped. Roy noticed her distress and hastily went to her bedside. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead and held up his other hand, ready to make fire.

"Roy, there's a-"

"I know, Riza. I've known they were outside this whole time. He can't shoot me, however."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, I threw a smoke bomb out there."

Then, the dot was covered by darkness on the outside, shots randomly being fired. Blood splattering on the window. The smoke vanished and a dead body laid against the window. The blood continued to wash the window. Roy sneered at the sight and let relief wash over him when he noticed it was not Knox who had been killed. Riza chewed her lip nervously as her gaze faltered from him and drifted across the room.

"What is it, Riza?"

"It's nothing."

"Riza."

"It's just that...the Elric brothers have been gone quite a long time. What if they got caught?"

Displaying his amusement, he humored her, "Well, if they got caught, it would be by a wounded Envy. Or maybe a zombie Envy."

Sensing his humor, she scowled at him and huffed. She didn't think this was funny at all. She had been wounded and the Elric brothers, the key to the Homunculus' plan, were out for the taking. They were almost out there like bait. She didn't think Roy would send them out there the way he had. _'He must be too stressed. Maybe that's why he did something that stupid.'_

As she continued to contemplate something to herself, she felt a firm hand squeeze her breast. Immediately being drawn from her thoughts, she stared at the culprit. _Was this all a game to him? Or, had he just gone stupid?_

"Colonel, I do not want to mess around here. You will not be able to complete your relations with me until we are home and not in Knox's house."

"Why do you keep calling me Colonel, Riza? You're mad at me again, aren't you?"

"What are you going on about?"

"Every time you become angry with me, you call me Colonel or Sir. When we're at home and in the middle of our love making, you call me Roy."

"We are on strict business,_ Sir_. I do not want unwanted attention turned towards us because I called you by your first name. And, besides, you are extremely cute when you pout. When you know or assume you did something to upset me, you get that little pout and I find it adorable. And sexy."

"Adorable _and_ sexy?"

"Yes, however, I am tired."

"Go to sleep, Riza."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course. I would never leave you behind."

He kissed her forehead, watching as her eyelids drooped close. He smiled and walked out, closing the door partially. She hadn't eaten but she seemed like a nap was in order. Although it was going on sunset since the Elrics had left, he felt as though they were on their way faster than usual. Shrugging, he walked down the hall to the open area where Knox was sitting in front of a fire with food cooking in a pot above it. He sat down and stared at the pot.

"Riza asleep?"

"Yes."

"Boy, Mustang, you sure know how to pick them."

"So, you figured it out?"

"Figured it out? More like just walking into a room full of lust and attention. You made it so obvious that I wouldn't need to sit in 5 minutes to know you two were in love."

"So, what's been on your mind? You seem a little deterred."

"I would like to know why you aren't sitting right, boy. What the hell did she do?"

He grinned sheepishly and thought of that day a couple weeks ago.

_He ran around the courtyard out front, trying desperately to dodge the bullets being shot at him. His alchemy couldn't be used because he was too worried to concentrate._

_"I'm sorry, Riza! I'm so sorry!"_

_"Sorry is not good enough, Colonel."_

_Then, she fired again and it hit him in the butt cheek. Stopping dead in his tracks, he turned and looked at her, his face pale as if he had just seen a ghost. She put her gun away and walked towards him. When she was next to him, she pushed his shoulder and he fell to the ground._

_"I'll get a doctor on the phone. I hope you learned your lesson, Sir."_

_"Don't leave me here!"_

_But, she continued to walk away._

"It's a long story, Knox."

"Yes, well, go wake her up. Dinner is ready."

"I'll try."

He stood and walked down the hall to the room where she was supposedly sleeping. He opened the door carefully to see Riza looking at him with a relief filled look. He walked over to her and helped her out of the bed.

"Where were you? You said you would be in here."

"I went to see how dinner was progressing. You didn't sleep long. It's only been about 15 minutes or more."

"I was sleeping fine while you were still in the room."

He carried her bridal-style out of the room and over to where he had been sitting moments before. He set Riza down on the floor and sat beside her, his arm holding her up. She noticed how boldly Roy was showing his affection and blushed.

"Colonel-"

"That's Roy to you, Riza."

"I already know that you two are lovers. And just so you don't go screwing around in my home, I'll let you take her home tomorrow morning. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great. Thank you, Knox."

Riza leaned her head against his shoulder before straightening up as a bowl of stew was set in front of her. Her stomach growled and lurched as she caught whiff of the smell. She looked at Knox, who nodded at her and passed a bowl to Roy as well before putting stew in his own bowl. She picked up her bowl and began to slowly eat out of it. When they all finished, Riza was closing her eyes again as she laid her head in Roy's lap. The Elric brothers walked in not a moment too soon as Knox filled up two more bowls for them.

"Sit down, boys. I have some stew left just for you guys. Roy, I think Riza should go to bed."

"Should I put her in the bed you had her in?"

Knox winked at Roy when the brothers weren't looking and Roy nodded, picking up Riza bridal-style once more and carrying her into his room for the night. Edward and Alphonse were too busy eating to watch the lovers leave the room. When Roy had the door shut, he shifted Riza into a one arm holding position as he cradled her butt with his hand. Getting the covers pulled down, he laid her on the bed and laid down himself, careful not to hit Riza. As soon as the covers were up, he let his arms wrap around her body and pull her close, her face against his chest.

Riza was the first to wake up. She moved her head back to see where she was and noticed that her head had been laying against Roy's chest all night. Smiling, she trailed her finger up and down his chest, making a noise emit from his throat. Almost like a grunt. She dragged her finger from his chest and to his chin where she dragged it to his lips and lingered there before removing her finger. She then brought her lips down and brushed hers against his. That's when his eyes opened and he saw her in the act. She moved back with a coy smile plastered on her face.

"What are you up to this morning, Riza?"

"Nothing much. Just waking you up, is all."

"You don't look too innocent. But, there's no time to waste. Let's get you into your clothes and leave with the Elric brothers."

"Are you going to get dressed as well?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Though I will take much more satisfaction in watching you undress and dress in front of me."

She smirked and pushed him, making him lay on his back as she scrambled from the bed.

"You will dress elsewhere."

"I don't think so. I have as much a right to watch my lover change as a married man and his wife."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'll catch you up later."

"But-"

Roy stood and walked over to her, kissing her forehead before grabbing her clothes and placing them on the bed next to her. She sighed and stripped off the nightgown, leaving her naked for him to see. He smiled and helped her put on her undergarments before sitting on the bed and watching as she pulled on her black shirt and then finally her blue officer coat. She pulled her hair up and put her boots on.

"You put on a nice show, Riza."

"It's not free, you know?"

"Oh? Well then, hot stuff, what do I owe you?"

"You know what you owe me, Roy."

He smirked and stood once more before leading the way out of the room. The bed had been made before they left. He didn't need to piss of Knox while they stayed in his home. When they entered the main room, Edward and Alphonse were staring out the window.

"Edward, Alphonse, good morning."

"Good morning, Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Good morning, Ms. Riza, Colonel Mustang."

They turned to look at Riza and Roy before opening the door and starting their venture back. Riza left before Roy, only because he had thanked Knox for letting them stay in the home. With Roy being the last to leave, Edward, Alphonse and Riza had to wait for him. When he caught up, they continued their journey back to the city. By car, of course. Feury had brought the car around from the city. Which was how the brothers got back last night. Feury had driven back to the city and promised to come back in the morning.

"Thanks again, Feury."

"No problem. Everyone at the office was beginning to worry about you, Colonel."

Feury started the car and let it lurch forward towards the city.

"Enlighten me as to why you guys were here?"

"Riza was injured by a Homunculus and needed medical attention. Knox was the closest doctor I know of that was not in the city."

"That doctor in the town was out on an emergency call at the time. There were others stationed nearby but Knox was the furthest away."

"I've known him for most of my life. He was the only one I could trust with one of my officers."

"He's dug you out of trouble, hasn't he?"

"Be damned if he didn't."

As they arrived out front of the office building, Riza looked at Roy carefully.

"See you at work, Feury."

With that, Roy and Riza climbed out of the car and into his own personal one. Riza got in the driver's seat and started up the car. Work didn't start until 10 AM and it was only 8:30 AM. They would find something to waste their time with. As Riza quickly pulled up to the front of her house, she killed the engine and stepped out, making sure Roy was out before she locked the doors.

"I'm going to make some coffee and then take a shower, is that alright?"

"Fine by me."

They walked up the path that led to her front door as she unlocked it and opened it so they could both step inside. Roy closed and locked the door behind him before he took off his shoes and blue military coat. Riza did the same and then she walked into the kitchen, started the coffee pot and left to go for a shower. When he was certain the bathroom door was closed and the shower was started, he sat down with the newspaper he had picked up outside.

"The shorter the shower, the less I have to wait."

She returned not a moment too soon. Walking into the kitchen with pink shorts and a white tank top on, she made her way to the coffee pot and poured them both some coffee. Taking the mugs to the table, she set hers down on the table and handed Roy his. Roy set the newspaper down and grabbed the coffee, putting it down and grabbing her waist, pulling her into his lap as he pulled the straps of her tank top down her shoulders.

"Roy, what are you doing?"

"I'm paying you back."

She was about to shove him away before giving him a puzzled look. He reached for his coffee and took a sip, the liquid blistering his mouth. He set the mug down, uncovered her breasts and put his mouth on her nipple. She gasped and tried to pull away frantically, at first. Then, she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked and took another sip of the blistering coffee before applying that same heat to her other nipple. When he had finished, her face was red and her breaths were coming out in pants.

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, that's not the kind of payment I want."

"You want money?"

Riza shook her head and got off of him, motioning him to follow her to the bedroom. Not wanting to deny the invitation, he quickly followed after her. After he closed the bedroom door behind him, he was met with a shock. Riza had stripped down and was sitting on the bed, undergarments the only thing concealing her body from him. She had a devilish smile plastered on her face and he couldn't help but smirk back.

"What is this?"

"I want my payment. I thought I would get you in the mood."

Roy walked over and kissed her gently before pushing her down on the bed. In mere minutes, any article of clothing was thrown from each others bodies. Riza bucked her hips up as Roy kissed her, a sign she needed air. Taking the break as an advantage, she rolled over and lifted herself up, making Roy sit back on his heels as Riza pulled herself to being on all fours in front of him. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"Riza...?"

"Go on."

Roy got on his knees and grabbed her hips, waiting for her to say _yes_ or nod her approval. She nodded and groaned as he pushed inside her. Her heat getting the better of him, he started a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out gently. She bit back a scream and tried to relax. She adjusted to him quickly and moved her hips back to meet his. His thrusts increased and soon her fingers were grabbing at the bed sheets and her mouth was open, letting breathless screams escape her lips. She ached for him to give her the release she wanted.

Roy leaned down, the coils in the pit of his stomach wrapping tight. He bit into Riza's shoulder, causing her to gasp out and moan. The pressure building caused him to bite harder. Finally, he released inside her at the same time she released and bit as hard as he could without puncturing her skin. She groaned and leaned forward, her forehead laying against the pillow.

"Roy...!"

He panted in her ear quietly before kissing the part of her shoulder that he had bit into and pulling himself out. He collapsed beside her and watched as she slid to the bed slowly, her limbs trembling from her orgasm. He pulled the covers over them and pulled her over towards him. She groaned and laid her head on his shoulder, glancing up at him with lazy eyes.

"Did you enjoy your payment?"

Riza nodded and her eyelids drooped lower.

"So, how's your ass?"

Her eyes shot open. She glared up at him then smirked evilly. Taking the challenge, she sat up on one elbow and stared at him, the covers slipping from her breasts to reveal her pink nipples. She noticed his eyes run down to look at her chest and she rolled her eyes. She tugged the cover up to her chest, hiding her body from view.

"If you must know, I won't be able to sit for a week. Thanks to you."

"You're welcome."

"Don't be smug about this, Roy."

"It's karma for shooting me."

"I gave you fair warning."

He rolled his eyes and looked at the clock on her nightstand.

"I suggest we get moving. Our shifts are in 20 minutes."

He noticed the glare he was receiving from Riza and he smirked. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up. She leaned against him for leverage and crawled over him to get off the bed. He released her so she could go to the bathroom. He stood and pulled his uniform on. She emerged from the bathroom in her uniform.

"Ready?"

"Yes, sir."

He frowned. But, nonetheless, left the bedroom. He heard her following him and continued towards the front door. Once outside, Roy turned to watched her leave her home, locking it and continuing ahead of him to get in the car. She opened her door and looked at him. He was still looking at the front of her house.

"Something wrong, sir?"

He chuckled and shook his head, opening his door and getting inside. She followed his actions and they closed their doors simultaneously. She started the engine and started to drive towards the State Military building. That's when she heard another chuckle come from her commanding officer's chest.

"May I ask what is so funny, sir?"

"I just can't believe that it's been almost a month since I first walked through your door, asking you out on a date. Seems like a century has gone by. And we've known each other for years."

"Indeed we have, sir."

He stayed quiet the rest of the ride there. Riza parked the car and they both got out, heading into the building. As usual, they headed upstairs together, down the hall, and into the conjoined office where Breda, Havoc and Feury sat. He sat down at his desk and started leafing through the paperwork on his desk, ignoring the constant and usual bickering of the three men.

Riza was over at her desk, working on a report assigned to her. Once finished, she sealed it and stood, walking to Roy's desk and dropping it in front of him. She missed the smirk he had on his face. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain on her ass, causing her to cringe and cry out. She turned abruptly to face him and she finally saw the smirk plastered on his face. She gave him a smirk back and pulled out her gun, pointing it directly at him.

"Here we go again," Breda groaned to himself.

"H-Hawkeye, we can work this out...right?" he bargained, desperately moving away from the woman threatening to shoot him.

"Sorry, sir. I thought we had an agreement."

Then, the Flame Alchemist was running out of the building, his lieutenant chasing him. And of course, Riza called for medical help after she shot him again. But, that was the typical way of showing their love, in a weird way. That was the way she wanted it.

* * *

><p><em>Well, again, sorry for the wait. I pre-occupied myself.<em>

_Any who, I'll be making a Harvest moon RP, so keep on the look out for that!_

_Toodles!_

_~Haku  
><em>


End file.
